


going down

by spamanootnoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trapped In Elevator, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanootnoot/pseuds/spamanootnoot
Summary: The fellbois get stucked in an elevator alone.





	going down

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a prompt for a friend, I really like it so I decided to post this here.

"S-Sans, not here!"

"aw, don't be such a killjoy, pap. here, let me /elevate/ your mood."

It took a swift second before you kneeled on the ground, face directly facing at your brother's crotch.

"No, wait-!"

You zipped down your brother's pants only for a summoned ecto-cock bouncing out of it. With your fist, you gently grabbed the base of the shaft, eyes looking up to him, mischievously.

"already half-hard, eh?"

He looks away, face flushing in that particular hue of red that you love to see so much. Chuckling, you started off with a slow pace, pumping the shaft in an almost painfully torturous way that you knew would drive you brother off the hook if you kept on going like this. But the elevator could be working at anytime now so you might as well not waste time teasing your little brother.

As you were building up the pace, you leaned closer onto the tip of his cock and licks it in the most seductive manner as possible before sucking the tip lightly, hand still stroking his shaft in slight much faster pace than before. You could felt your brother's hips arching forward, assuming that he's as impatient as always, you gripped on his pelvis and pushes it back a bit,

"don't. move."

He nodded hastily, and obeyed the instruction resulting in you smirking with satisfaction.

"good boy."

You knew your brother is trying so hard to control himself, judging by how he's struggling to keep his usual composure. As if a switch was triggered, you squeezed his shaft which led him to yelp in surprise. Beads of pre-cum are already trailing down his slit, threateningly close to dripping on the elevator's floor but you scooped them up with your tongue before it can falls.

"and good boy gets rewards, right?"

So, with one last glance at your brother's flustered face, you removed your hand from his cock and began to slowly devouring the ecto-flesh. Starting from the tip and getting as far as you could possibly can until it hits the back of your throat. You gagged and drew your skull back before repeating the process. With each thrusts of your skull, your brother moans out your name in ecstasy. Ah, the things you do to hear those beautiful noises.

"Oh god, S-Sa--aahhhnn.. Ah- hnngh-!"

You know he's getting closer by the pitch of his voice. Then, your eyes widened when you felt your head being pushed into his dick in a fast rhythm, tears streamed from your eyes as you nearly choked on his cock.

"S-Sahhns, ahhh- I-I'm sorry, I-I can't help i- aahhnggh-!!"

Spurts of cum filled your mouth in which you took your time to hold yourself together for a moment before swallowing the most of it. 

Your brother pulled it out as the magic dissipated in the air, leaving your mouth as the most with the mess. He zipped up his pants and took out a clean napkin, cleaning your face off of the cum and spits that's dribbling down to your chin.

"M' sorry-"

"shhh, pap. its aright, i think its really fucking hot too. besides, its my idea to /go down/ on you, ain't it?"

Your brother failed to notice the pun. Heh, classic Pap.


End file.
